sunset first chapter
by ItsDivine
Summary: Will Rosalina see him again in her dream or will she finally find out who he is ..


-Hey people this is my first chapter to Sunset hope you guys like it .But please read the Preface first before you read the first thank you for reading .

**Sunset**

chapter 1 - the dream

It felt that my dream was real, it was like he was real, but he's...

All I know is that my dream was a fictional love story, with a very handsome stranger by my side. He was in love with me and I was in love with him, but something in me didn't come out right; as if I was willing—avid even, to promulgate to him of my affection , but I was petrified of that significant thought pounding at my conscious, eating me up of negativity that he may disappear within thin air—as if… as if confining me in this deep heart wrenching illusion called 'love', leaving me desperately wondering of what could have been. Just like my dream...

It was like a moment into the past, but in my dreams. Then a flashback contributed to my dreams circulating around him.

He was staring at me, behind all these tall book cases. At the corner of my eye I saw him slowly walking toward me, destroying the space which separated us apart from one another.

My breathing became shallow now, watching as he came closer and closer. It was as if time had momentarily froze at the spot, or had conspired to a state of measured seconds, because at every passing second I found myself growing more dispirited and heavy; my mind was filling up with unknown thoughts of depression. Why, I wanted to ask myself. Why was I falling for this trap?

But I knew the answer —because you know what, I'm a stupid hypocrite.

I was falling in love. And you want to know another thing? I found myself not wanting to. Because I don't want to love someone—something, that was deeply intoxicated of being inhuman. This thing—this someone, was close to hardly suited for the likes of me, because this creature was the very example of absolute perfection.

And that…—that hurt, because that could never be me.

Unbeknownst to me, he was just mere feet away from me now. And when the loving tone of his masculine voice spoke, I was occupying a phase of resistance.

"…Rosalina—"

But I didn't want to hear hit; I wasn't ready for this. As if on instinct, my feet found its own mind and I was literally swept away from this whole mess.

I knew I couldn't run away from this situation, this horrid dilemma.

But I could try.

He was coming closer and closer, his faint echoes of my name heard throughout this crowded place. There was me, running from life, running from the problems I could always never commit to. And him, trying to console me, trying to tell me I was something—someone actually worth something. But I was crazy enough to throw all that away.

I'd pity me if I were someone else.

But wishes don't come true in this world of controversial problems that were never ending.

I hadn't noticed how time was once again seeming to freeze... But this time this wasn't my imagination, it was real. I stared completely into space, watching as people had stopped in mid step, or were simply chatting, but now their mouths hung open, and I waited for something to be said. I tried to move, but it was as if some unfamiliar force was holding me together, fully knowing I was escaping from life itself. I continuously attempted to move, resulting in failure. I was mumbling something audible, and it dumbstruck me with realization that not a very sound rolled out at the tips of my tongue.

I was struggling for release, conjuring some sort of plan to somehow break away from my current state. I hadn't notice the inaudible footsteps taken toward behind me, and when I felt a hot breath creep at my neck, my eyes widened in surprise.

"…Rosalina."

I opened my mouth to scream, to yell, to do something! I was stricken with apprehensiveness, but when muscular, long arms encircled my waste, I felt completely defenseless—so utterly immobile..

"Why… why are you repelling me?" I tilted my head upward, gazing into his scintillated orbs. I was transfixed by them, and how his messy strands of chocolate hair toppled his head, falling so closely against his face, illuminating the perfect frame I saw when looking at him.

Damn.

This felt so freakin' right, and yet… so wrong.

'So wrong, so wrong, so wrong…' Unlike verbally, mentally I can hear my thoughts. And supposedly can he, because he abruptly spoke with a crisp tone of voice.

"Why is it so wrong?"

I knew avoiding the obstacles life threw at you wouldn't lessen the problem anymore as it was, and it would only increase the situation by tenfold.

After moments of silence , the handsome pale like stranger broke it , by turning my body around to face his warm hard chest , I just put my head towards his chest without looking at his golden blue eyes , but I couldn't think about anything more 'important than me and him being together.'

Then after 20 seconds of silence I faced his angel like face . When I told him this my voice sounded faint and very low , but I knew he could hear it .

" Do you really think we can be together for ever ." .I got to nervous and I push away myself from him ,the his warm hard skin with mine was no longer touching . but I can't let him go but I have to.

" Yes , of course we can , but all you know right now is ..." He paused for a few moments , looking out to space reaching for my hand ,without looking at me, but I pulled my hand away from him .He toke his hand so fast that I didn't see him move it ."So little about me you know . " His masculine voice , sounded so sweet , but when I heard him say " I know only little about him" made me feel so surprise and very scared for my life and for the people that are important to me .

But I realized that he was one of the important people that I love , and I'm not scared of him , because I love him more than anything else in the world , and I would do anything so he and I would be together for ever...

The stranger again tried to reach out his hand towards me , and I finally reach out for his . When I felt his hand it wasn't warm but cold as ice ,but I haven't notice the temperature in till he pulled me towards his cold hard chest . He held me so closely that I felt that I would be with him "forever".

"And forever we will be together Rosalina ..." He said under his breath.

In the the few moments the stranger and I have been close , he pulled me away from his cold hard chest , but instead of another cold hug it was a kiss that I'll remember this for the rest of my life. His kiss and mine were unbreakable. My warm lips , for his cold kisses with were so loving . When our lips met his breath was so sweet with a little cheery taste with it . After I let go of our kiss.

He just stared deeply to into my eyes ,as if he want to tell me something or he was trying to look past me or why I did that , but I was wasn't sure .

" What are you------." He inturrputed me by putting his cold finger to my lips.

" love wait , close your eyes . Then dream , and dream more . In till you see the day we'll meet ."

- That is the end of my first chapter thanks for reading , and when you read this please review it please and tell me what you think.

My friend Alyssa help me on my work and please people don't think she did all the work ,she help me on the things you guys told me to improve and thanks Alyssa , very much.

Chapter two will maybe out and posted by the end of the next two weeks ...

I still editing right now ... So I'm almost done .

so what do you think of my story sunset , my other saga stories will be coming soon...


End file.
